Struggles of Lovers
by live-for-darkness
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are mated and Inuyasha is not to happy with it nor are the demons happy with Sesshomaru's choice for a mate.How can these two people get pass all these obstacles before they finally get peace.
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome would you hurry up we don't have all day you know!" shouted Inuyasha from the front of the group. 'He certainly has gotten grumpier since he found out' Kagome thought as she struggled to hurry and catch up with the others,while remembering the past.

Past

Two lovers decided to meet in the forest late at night. "I love you with all thats within me you know that right" The stranger told Kagome "As I love you.." Kagome paused for a while "Sesshomaru." Then he leaned over to kiss her BAM! "What the hell are you doing to her Sesshomaru get your hands off her" shouted Inuyasha and went to attack him as soon as Sesshomaru pushed Kagome out of the way. "Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha could hurt Sesshomaru "What did you do that for wench" Inuyasha grumbled causing Sesshoamru to growl. "Inuyasha could you act civilized and let me explain." Kagome asked quietly "Feh" Inuyasha said "Sesshomaru and I are mates it happened a while back we have been sneaking to meet each other to make sure everything is good and for other reasons I didn't want to tell you so soon but well..."She trailed off seeing emotions running across his face hurt,anger etc. "Also" Sesshomaru continued with a sparkle in his eyes showing his amusement "She is carring my pups that means I dont want no troublebefalling her is that understood." He finished with a smirk while Kagome suddenly found the ground interesting with a light blush on her face. "WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed out

I'll leave it there for now review if you want to but no flames if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me them.


	2. The Girls Little Talk

The Worries Begin

I left off when I was explaining about how Inuyasha found out the romance of the two lovers and I will continue and thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate them.

Last time:

"Also" Sesshomaru continued with a sparkle in his eyes showing his amusement "She is carring my pups that means I dont want no troublebefalling her is that understood." He finished with a smirk while Kagome suddenly found the ground interesting with a light blush on her face. "WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed out

( Kagome's still remembering)

After that confrontation with Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kagome went back to camp not a word said between them. Kagome thought about talking but decided against it when she watched Inuyasha it seemed that Inuyasha was either shocked or angry so she kept her mouth shut. Soon they reached back to camp and Kagome went straight for her bedspread and went to sleep with Shippou snuggling into her. Next morning Sango, Miroku, and Shippou also Inuyasha (but he never did went to sleep that night) was about but Kagome still slept suddenly she jumped up feeling sick and ran straight to the bushes everyone looked confused except Inuyasha. When she returned she looked palish and saw her friends faces and gave them a little smile "I guess you want an explanation?" she asked when she recieved nods she sighed and brgan " It started one night when night as I was going to the hotsprings alone I felt a strong demonic aura not so far away but far enough to be out of distance of Inuyasha's range of sense. So I went to check it out and saw Sesshomaru and it started to feel somethings and we talked talked for a while.We did that for a few days during the days I realized that I fell for him and hard.That day when I went into heat as Inuyasha said and I sat him six times for it well that night when I saw Sesshomaru again I um.. restored his arm and confessed to him my feelings toward him I thought he was going to tell me to keep my love or something but he smiled and well lets say that night we became mates two days later I found out I was carrying his pups and we are happy about it.Inuyasha found out and I know he's not happy but it's my decision and I don't regret it." she finished.Everyone stared at her still in shock until Miroku recovered first and asked " Doesn't Sesshomaru hate humans." "I only hate certain humans." Sesshomaru said unemotionally scaring everyone except Inuyasha (who had words with Sesshomaru) Kagome got up and walked up to him and smiled "Are you gonna take care of my mommy?" Shippou asked seriously "Yes" Sesshomaru replied and contined "also of you to if you won't mind." Kagome was happy so was Shippou but he was still wary of Sesshomaru "You mean it really?" Shippou asked with sparkles in his eyes Sesshomaru nodded and Shippou shouted with joy and said yes. After that was over Sesshom,aru left giving Kagome a kiss on her lips Sango accepted it and was happy about the pups so was everyone except Inuyasha.

Present time (end of Kagome's remembering)

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome shouted and continued "I am tired and carring these pups at 4 months aren't any fun." "Yeah stop being mean to my mommy you meanie she is carrying a load you know." Shippou said. "Yea Inuyasha plus Kirara, Miroku, and I are really tired so we should make camp here."Sango stated "Feh" Inuyasha said and jumped up into the closest tree. "Sango do you want to go and take a bath in the hotsprings." Kagome asked exhaustedly "Won't Sesshomaru be there waiting for you." Sango asked uncertainly "No he had a counsel to go to."she replied "Well then lets go." Sango said happily."Shippou keep watch okay." Kagome said when Shippou nodded they went to the hot springs and got in Sango asked " Kagome are you alright with this I mean you know the people will talk and might turn their back on you if they know that the pups are fathered by a full blooded youkai(demon)." Kagome was quiet for a while,rubbed her protruding stomach and said "I don't care what they say or do because I know I have someone who will stand by my sude and loves me for who I am not what I am and I know he wont let me down just as I won't let him down.I just hope everything goes right in the consule." Afrter thet they finished went back to camp to eat then they went to sleep.

Next chap. How the consel goes with Sesshomaru. Any ideas tell me.Bye aqnd Thanx.


End file.
